


In Their Eyes, I See You, Alexander

by WeKeepLovingAnyway0228



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Historical apperances, Reincarnated - Cannon Era, Reincarnated - Genderswap, hopefully historically accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeKeepLovingAnyway0228/pseuds/WeKeepLovingAnyway0228
Summary: She sees Alexander in the eyes of every child who passed through the orphanage. But what if, one time it is actually her Alexander reborn?Enter Araminta Harrison, a fierce girl who takes a strange interest in politics and writing. She captivates every person she talks to.To all of Alexander's old friends, she is achingly farmilliar. Her posture, her temper, her habits. She even looks similar to Alexander, with bright red hair and blue eyes that are almost purple.Is Araminta Alexander or is it just wistful thinking on their part?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	In Their Eyes, I See You, Alexander

Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr meet face to face by the Hudson River at dawn.

Their thoughts eerily mirror each other's.

 **1** _How did we get here?_

_We used to be friends!_

**2** _At least Nathaniel's here, and Daniel's the doctor. He will help either of us if we fall._

_At least William will be here as my second in the case Hamilton shoots me and I am gone._

**3** _I scan the area around me. I myself have no idea what I'm going to do in ten seconds._

_What is going on inside his head? Why is he examining the terrain as carefully? What is he planning?_

**4** _The doctor turns around. I have now made up my mind. Nothing can change it._

_I've seen Hamilton in combat and his aim it's almost perfect. What have I gotten myself into?_

**5** _I stumble as I realize that this is where Phillip does. Still, I March forward. If I am to follow his fate, as I suspect I will, I will face it bravely, as bravely as my dearest child would've. The true little lion._

_Is Hamilton crying? What could cause such an emotion? Glancing behind me, all I can see is grim determination._

**6** _This is the very same pistol Phillip used. Why are there so many parallels?_

_What is he doing with the gun? It's almost like he's preparing to shoot me. There are too many parallels to all of the duels I've mediated before. Too many for it to be a good omen of what is to come._

**7** _Burr supposedly has terrible aim. I guess I'll see for myself._

_Is Hamilton my target or do I aim at the sky? Knowing my lick, whichever I choose will have the opposite effect; my aim is horrendous._

**8** _I put on my glasses. I wish to at least see this sunrise, as it is likely my last. I spent the entirety of yesterday saying goodbye to my children. This is in their best intrest, I tell myself. I was a horrible father anyways._

_Hamilton puts on his glasses. I feel safe burning in my ears. This man will kill me and leave my beautiful daughter Theodosia all alone. This cannot stand. He will go down, no doubt about it._

**9** _The negotiations failed. I walk away from Burr, my pistol clearly aimed at the sky. He doesn't see this._

_This is the moment. The moment I extract my revenge on him. He has attempted to poison my entire career. For the first time since I made up my mind, I feel doubt creep in. Am I doing the wrong-_

**10** _I feel a bullet in my ribs. The world fades out, just a swirl of colors and noises. I feel eyes on me, though who's, I haven't the faintest idea. Though it means leaving behind my dearest Eliza, I am at peace with my decision._

_"Wait!" I know I made a mistake the moment I turned around. How could I do this? How could I shoot Hamilton ? What did I just end?_

Alexander does in bed about a day later.

At the same time his eyes close, the eyes of a one Araminta Harrison open on St. Croix.

The girl's childhood is almost as awful as Alexander's, save on a slightly different way. When Araminta was five years old, both of her parents were found stabbed to death on a beach near their house.

A sweet neighbor essentially adopted Araminta. Given that Araminta was violently sick her entire childhood, this was nothing to scoff at.

To pass the time, Araminta taught herself tho read and write. It surprisingly came easily to her. Being ambitious, Araminta set her mind on writing to raise money for her adoptive parents to pay them back for being so kind.

The oval papers won't accept anything she tired to send in. So she writes under a pseudonym. It seems like the obvious thing to do.

So many people are willing to pay for her work when it's not done by a _her_.

Her family isn't deathly poor now. Her life is fairly decent. If only it could stay that way.


End file.
